


Surprising Revelations Part 2

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Surprising Revelations [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Date, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir invites Garak to dinner and a holosuite thermae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Revelations Part 2

Julian was nervous. He had spent every spare minute he had today arranging his date with Garak. But, now it was here he felt completely unprepared. He ran through the to do list one more time making sure he had remembered everything. He had done everything; he was sure. He smoothed his tunic once more before reaching up and sounding the chime to Garak’s quarters.

Garak answered promptly looking rather nervous himself. “Well, I see from your stunning attire that this is to be a date after all.” He took a moment to look over Julian’s lithe form. It was adorned in a comely cream tunic shot through with fine gold strands that shimmered in the light. The trousers were of a black material that hugged the curves beneath magnificently. Garak swallowed slightly, but seemed unable to do anything else.

“You are looking elegantly tailored as well. But, of course you’re always well dressed.” Julian paused, maybe that wasn’t the best of compliments. “Are you ready? We could proceed to dinner.”

Garak closed his slightly open mouth then took a breath before answering. “As ready as I’ll ever be Doctor.” They moved down the corridor towards a turbolift.

“Julian, if we’re going on a date then you should call me Julian.” The doctor smiled beatifically.

“Julian then.” Garak obliged as they entered the lift.

“What should I call you then? I could call you Elim if you’d like.” Julian asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin this before it got started, but unsure exactly what it really was to Garak. The Cardassian seemed to be just going along, not typical behavior by any means.

“I… I.” The eloquent man beside Julian was at a rare loss for words. “If you’d like.”

“What would you like me to call you?” Julian wasn’t sure what to think about Garak’s timidity. He smiled encouragingly.

“I apologize doc… Julian. It has been a long time since I was on a date. I seem to be out of practice.”

“Well don’t worry. I like your company, you don’t have to act differently with me because we’re on a date.” Julian wanted the evening to be nice for both of them.

“I will endeavor to be more normal.” He accented the last word.

“Good that will make the evening most enjoyable.” Julian smiled his jovial, boyish grin.

They got off the lift at on the second level of the promenade near the café. “Have you eaten here before? The food is quite good, even to a Cardassian palette.” Garak seemed to have relaxed a bite now that there was a topic of interest.

“No I can’t say that I have, but I’ve heard that you like to eat here.” Julian grinned slyly.

“You are in for a treat. The food is magnificent, best on the station one might say.” Garak didn’t rise to Julian’s taunt.

“Well then, I’ll have to thank Jadzia for recommending the place.” Julian’s grin grew wider.

“Jadzia, she doesn’t eat here. She only likes that repulsive Klingon Restaurant.” Garak grimaced at the thought.

“No, but she noted that you seem quite fond of this place, as did Constable Odo.”

“Doctor you should never listen to such baseless rumors.” Garak turned a genuine smile to Julian.

“Oh, of course not. I should get my advice from Quark next time.” Julian nearly burst out laughing at the thought.

“That would provide an interesting evening. Can you imagine what grotesque suggestion he would have?” Garak seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

“Ones that made him lots of profit.” Julian responded jocularly.

“A table for two please.” Garak addressed the proprietor, Chalan Aroya, a very charming young lady.

“Will you be having the usual Garak?” She addressed the Cardassian fondly. “And what about your handsome friend?”

“I think we would both like to see the menu tonight. Thank you.” Garak bowed his head slightly. She directed them to a quiet table near the back of the café. It was private and afforded a good view of the entire room, including the entrance.

“Should I be worried Garak? She seems very found of you.” Julian enjoyed the mock baffled look that crossed his friends face.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She is a nice young girl, but I’m afraid I’m not her type.”

“Oh really? You could’ve fooled, me the way she brightened upon seeing you.” Julian teased.

“You’re letting your imagination run away with again doc… Julian. I think it’s I that should be worried.” Garak grinned as the beautiful man across from him blushed. “She was definitely interested in you.”

“I think I should take that as a compliment.” Julian responded.

“Of course, one should always find the interest of a striking young women as a compliment.” Garak feigned ignorance.

“And what of the interest of sexy, intelligent men like yourself?” There was a rather long pause after this question. Garak seemed stunned into silence. Julian tried to end the awkward pause, “I meant your statement anyway.”

It wasn’t the smoothest attempt, but it seemed to work. Garak visible roused himself from whatever thoughts had absorbed him. “As it was meant Julian. Now why don’t we look at the menu? I would recommend the hasperat soufflé. Chalan makes a mild version if the spice is too much for you. She finds that many of her Starfleet costumers prefer the milder version. And of course the mapa bread here is delicious.”

“That all sounds wonderful Garak. Why don’t you order for us?” Julian was entranced by the enthusiasm his partner had for food. “I’m sure anything you order will be wonderful.”

“If you’re sure. You don’t mind spicy food do you?” Garak was only slightly hesitant. He really rather liked the idea of introducing Julian to this new food. Of course he had had Bajoran food before, but not this Bajoran food. Chalan was an excellent and inventive chef.

She interrupted Garak’s thoughts by setting down a basket of fresh mapa bread, “I thought you would like to start with some bread, on the house.”

“Why thank you my dear. You read my mind.” Garak smiled graciously.

“It isn’t hard.” She leans in conspiratorially to Bashir, “you only have to read his stomach.”

Julian smirked at the image of such a plain and simple Garak. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I think we’re ready to order.” Garak reinserted himself into the conversation. “Two orders of hasperat soufflé, regular strength. And…” He looked to Julian, “would you prefer springwine or kava juice?”

“Springwine I think.”

“Very good.” He returned his focus to Chalan. “And an order of springwine.”

“I’ll have that out to you shortly.” She moved off to fill the order.

“She does have a rather interesting opinion of me.” Garak smiled amusedly.

“I’m sure you haven’t corrected her misconception.” Julian smiled knowingly.

“Why Julian I wouldn’t dream of such a notion.” Garak replied in mock astonishment. “Should we indulge?” Garak asked while moving to cut the bread.

“Why not? I’m sure it is best fresh.” Julian seemed unable to stop smiling.

“Quite.” Garak agreed while handing the first piece to his beautiful dinner companion. “Shall we discuss Cyrano de Bergerac? I must say I found it to be much better than that deplorable Shakespeare fellow.”

“I thought you might like this one better. Although, I must admit I’m curious do you think this is a comedy or a tragedy?”

“It was most certainly a farce.” Garak smiled knowingly. “It’s flamboyant at times and always overtly romantic. The whole story was utterly ridiculous, but it had a few positive qualities.”

“Such as?” Julian wasn’t surprised that his friend had failed to understand the meaning that this play had to humans. Sometimes he was sure that it was done just to irritate him.

“Well, for one it’s rather pleasant to see a lead character that is deceitful and dishonest, although he was rather a bit to disrespectful to the state for me.”

“So, you approve of his lying to the woman he loves?” Julian asked pointedly. He wasn’t sure what he thought about starting a romantic relationship with someone that lied all the time.

“Oh, that was shear drivel. But, that’s not the point. Do you realize that this is the first human novel you’ve given me to read that has a ‘good guy’ that as part of his defining characteristics fabricates and obfuscates on a regular bases? Really I would expect him to be portrayed as the scoundrel in any of the other works that you’ve lent me. I was beginning to wonder at the seeming complete lack in all of human literature of variety.”

At this point the food arrived and Julian took the opportunity to regroup. He was thrown by Garak’s view of the book. “Shall I pour the wine?”

“Go right ahead. You’re being rather quiet about the play.” Garak wasn’t about to let Julian have too much time to muse over his rebuttal.

“I was simply too carried away by your interpretation to interrupt.” Julian attempted a little misdirection. He decided to accompany this by a light caress of Garak’s hand as he passed the glass of wine he had just poured.

“And…” The soft touch of Julian’s hand derailed Garak’s words. It sent a wave of pleasure through his entire body, settling in his groin region. He had to give Julian credit; the tactic had worked. Garak completely forgot what he was going to say.

“And?” Julian questioned happy that he had gotten such a reaction out of his friend. It seemed he wasn’t the only one that felt the spark from the touch. The night could prove to be very pleasant. “You were saying?”

Garak inhaled a small breath before, “That we really should begin. The soufflé is best when it’s still hot.” His smile was extremely charming, and Julian felt disinclined to challenge the sudden change in topic. He preferred Garak’s genuinely charming smile.

Garak didn’t immediately start eating. Instead he watched as Julian took his first bit of hasperat soufflé. Julian’s face was so expressive. The delight nearly radiated from him. Garak felt that it was almost tangible. He took a bit of his own soufflé. It was quite as good as usual. “Now, I hope you won’t be inhaling your food as is your lunch custom.”

“As my next shift at the infirmary isn’t until tomorrow…” He let the sentence drop. “You’re teasing me?”

“Of course, how could I not when it evokes such delightful expressions from you.” Garak complimented in his own teasing way.

“It’s a good thing I know that’s intended as a compliment.” Julian replied with a mock pout. “Otherwise I might have been quite hurt.”

“Yet another reason I find you so endearing.” Garak bestowed a more straightforward compliment while at the same time placing his hand on the one Julian had lying on the tabletop. Julian responded by twisting his wrist so that he could grasp Garak’s hand.

“You know I think you intentionally miss the point of all the stuff I give you to read just to provoke an argument with me.” Julian didn’t unlink his hand from Garak’s, preferring to let his friend control the level of intimacy.

“Really, and why would I do that?” Garak fixed his knowing grin firmly in place. “Enlighten me.”

“Because Cardassian’s flirt by arguing. I think these past few years of literary discussion have been your way of flirting with me.” Julian concluded with a smug grin.

“You really have a vivid imagination Julian. I’ve flirted openly with you since the day we meet, in the human manner.” Garak enjoyed the sudden dawning that comment evoked. “Now what interpretation of Cyrano am I missing? I must admit that you have my… curiosity peaked, that is the human phrase isn’t it?” He removed his hand from Julian’s to continue eating his soufflé.

“Yes. But, you flirt with everyone in a human manner.” Julian was struggling to understand the implications of this new revelation.

“I most certainly don’t.” Garak seemed slightly offended.

Julian took another bite before continuing. “Yes you do. You flirt with your costumers, Jadzia and…”

“Doctor, when have you ever seen me flirt with Quark or Worf or Chief O’Brien or even Captain Sisko?” His question would almost be described as huffy.

“Never, but they wouldn’t put up with that type of thing. Well, Quark would just have to deal with it, but you have better taste than that.” Julian made a face just thinking about Garak flirting with Quark.

“Precisely, I flirt with those that it is beneficial to flatter.” Garak continued eating the delicious meal before him.

“Then why flirt with me?”

“Perhaps because I enjoy the company of delectable young men.” It was clear that he would say no more on the topic. “Now, why don’t you explain your reading of Cyrano? As I said before I am interested.”

Julian ate a few more bites of food while trying to determine a way to get a better answer out of Garak. In the end he decided that there wasn’t much chance. And he preferred the amiable conversation that they were having to irritating his friend. He took one last savory mouthful before answering Garak’s question.

“Humans read this as a romance. A tragic one at that.” He indulged in another nibble of bread. “It is about unrequited love.”

“But most of the characters portrayed and the love portrayed are all superficial. How can that create a tragedy?” Garak paused but decided to continue with his point before Julian could formulate an answer. “A farce about the absurdities of romance surely, but tragedy?”

“The love is superficial?” Julian wanted to hear this one.

“Of course it is: Roxanne is impressed by physical beauty and florid praise. She is in lust with people being taken in by her. It is a very childish, selfish love at best. Christian is only in love with her beautiful looks and status. As he has about as much depth as a mirage it’s really no wonder.”

Julian finished his mouthful of food before asking. “And, what of Cyrano’s love for Roxanne and Christian? He is willing to sacrifice his own happiness so that his friends will be happy. He makes a point to protect a friend that has what he wants for the love of his life.”

“Well, in every farce there has to be a more realistic character, although that’s being a bit generous. I find it hard to believe that a man that is as intelligent as Cyrano’s supposed to be can’t see that he’s being used. But, the author redeems himself at the end by having the character refuse to admit his love to Roxanne as he dies.” Garak indulged in another morsel.

“There you’ve hit upon it.” Julian was smug once again.

“Hit upon it?” Garak was lost by Julian’s claim.

“It, the final element of the play that makes this a romantic tragedy.” Julian replies. “The entire point of the play. Both are so blinded by their superficial notions of love that they can’t see the deeper love that they could’ve had. The tragedy is that Cyrano and Roxanne could’ve been very happy together if only they had not assumed so much about the other. Roxanne only realize what they’ve lost as Cyrano dies. And, Cyrano to the very end is unable to believe that he’s worth loving.”

“Maybe Cyrano’s refusal to admit love is for vengeance. He gets to die in his love’s arms; and the most brilliant stroke of all, his refusal to confess to Roxanne is revenge for her stupidity and shallowness. Or maybe Cyrano knows that some people are not worthy of love?" Garak smiled waiting for the rebuttal that was to come.

“No Garak. Everyone is worthy of love.” Julian emphasized the point by linking hands with his friend.

“Really doctor, more Federation dogma.” Garak pulled away a bit mentally if not physically.

At Garak’s obviously reflexive response Julian considered pressing the subject directly. He realized however that it would get him nowhere. “The story is a tragedy because Cyrano dies without ever understanding that just because he isn’t considered beautiful by conventional standards doesn’t mean that he’s unlovable. He is physically capable and graceful, he’s intelligent and clever, and he’s poetic and eloquent. He’s not only deserving of love, but a fine catch.” Julian squeezed Garak’s hand slightly.

“Well, I may never fully understand some of humanities unique qualities, but” Garak tried to move the topic to more comfortable ground. “I must admit there are some elements that I find irresistible.” He stroked Julian’s hand with his thumb.

Julian noticed through the haze that swept his body that Chalan was returning. “If you want us to remain secret I suggest we disengage, Chalan is coming.” He knew Garak was very private and suspected that the relationship, whatever it was, would be secret to guard.

“Thank you. I’m afraid you’ve me most distracted.” Garak unlinked hands with Julian just in time for both of them to be inconspicuous. Julian suspected that his friend had been very aware of their surroundings.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” She asked happily.

Julian looked at his plate. The food was only half gone and he was stuffed. “I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

“I am likewise full. The meal was wonderful as ever my dear.”

Julian noted that Garak’s meal was barely touched, but waited until Chalan had left to say anything. “You’ve barely eaten anything. Is everything okay?”

“What would make you think that something is wrong? I just don’t have much of an appetite tonight.” Garak was a nonchalant.

“Well, usually when you eat so little it means something’s bothering you.” Julian replied sheepishly.

“I’ve just been having a wonderful meal with stimulating company. What could possibly be bothering me?” He evaded the question nicely. “Now since we’re both finished, should we continue to our holosuite appointment?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
